


short and sometimes sweet

by GhostyKitty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyKitty/pseuds/GhostyKitty
Summary: A collection of ficlets that I write when I have time between study sessions. Definitely not super polished.Tags and rating will be updated as I go along.Do not repost my work to a third party app or website.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. wedding dress

When Hajime sees you walking down the aisle, clutching your bouquet of calla lilies and lily of the valley, his chest fills from the bottom up with pure love. Just the sight of you renders him breathless. Even his jaw drops a little. From the smile on your face, to the beading on the bodice of your dress, the flow of the skirt, the thin strand of hair that managed to slip out of its meticulous yet delicate style, you look absolutely radiant. Your eyes light up with excitement when they meet his, and it makes a smile tug on the corners of his lips. 

You finally reach the end of the aisle, and your loving gaze turns to his best friend. His once-elated heart sinks into his stomach. How he longs to reach out and hold your hands, to be the one standing in front of the officiator with you. He wants to be the one you exchange vows with, exchange rings with. As the officiant asks if anyone objects, he forces himself to keep still. No matter how much he wishes to be the one kissing you, this is the future you’ve longed for, and he has no right to take this away from you. 

However, no amount of wishes can turn back the hands of time. He doesn’t get any do overs, no second, even first, chances. Nothing will ever make you look at him with the same amount of love or devotion as you do at Tooru. Hajime is just here as the best man, to support his best friends’ marriage. Nothing more, nothing less.


	2. golden hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some kuroo fluff

Waking up next to Kuroo is always a treat. His body is incredibly warm, and your arms and legs are tangled together without a care in the world. When the sun begins to peek over the horizon and the sky begins to lighten, streamers of light creep in and paint the room in a golden hue. It’s times like this you really get to admire just how beautiful this man is. No matter how messy he claims his hair is, it’s always soft to the touch. His skin is always clear and well taken care of. The hands that are holding you close to his side are calloused from years of volleyball, but he doesn’t neglect them. (Ever since tearing a nail during the game against Nohebi, he started to pay more attention to them.) 

Tucked against Kuroo’s side, you can feel his heartbeat, calm and steady. Pressing your ear against his chest, you can hear it beating like a drum. You lace your fingers through his, soaking in the warmth that emanates from them. As gently as possible, so as not to wake him from well deserved sleep, you lift his hand up and plant a kiss on the back of it. 

Not long after, his eyelids begin to twitch. They flutter open to reveal deep, golden eyes still addled with sleep but filled with love. “Good morning,” he whispers, voice husky. His free hand reaches up to rub the sleep from his eyes. The love stays. 

“Did you sleep well?” 

“You’re here with me,” he says with a slight smile, “Of course I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr @catharsisbabey !!!


End file.
